


Autumn: Pain

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Phases: A Year in a Day [1]
Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-28
Updated: 2003-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: Logan tries to convince Marie to give him a chance.
Relationships: Logan/Rogue (X-Men)
Series: Phases: A Year in a Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722082





	Autumn: Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "Unforgiven II" by Metallica

Come lay beside me  
This won't hurt, I swear.  
She loves me not  
She loves me still  
But she'll never love again.  
She lay beside me  
But she'll be there when I'm gone  
Black heart scarring darker still  
Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone  
Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone  
Dead sure she'll be there.

//Marie, 

It was easier before, wasn’t it? I shouldn’t have left. I admit it. I got scared and I ran and I hurt you. Might have hurt you too much for you to forgive me, and that kills me. It kills me that I can look at you and be near you and feel so damn good because I know you don’t feel the same way. I know all the time you’re making me feel good, I’m making you hurt.

Maybe we can talk this out. I want to try to be something again, you and me. Sounds strange like that, but it’s what I want. I want you to talk to me and maybe trust me a little. I want you to feel something for me again, even though I know I don’t deserve a damn second of your time. 

I still want it.

Just talk to me.

-Logan//

Logan stared at the letter clasped in his hands and sighed. It felt silly to be writing Marie. He wondered bitterly if he should leave it under her door or just pass it to her in study hall. But he wasnít in the mood for jokes, even his own. Striding down the hall with an unmistakable air of purpose, he passed only a handful of students on his way to Marieís room. 

He could smell her, the gentle aroma of her vanilla shampoo and light floral perfume, the beautiful natural scent that was simply //her//. Shaking away the slightly giddy feeling she had aroused in him since he awakened to her maturity, Logan knelt and quickly slid the folded letter under her door.

As he turned the corner at the end of the hall, he heard her door creak open and half-considered turning and going back for her. He knew she wasnít ready. She needed to read the letter, needed to decide for herself. Logan just hoped she would give him a chance.


End file.
